Accurate ignition timing is crucial to achieve maximum fuel efficiency and performance of an internal combustion engine. Internal combustion engines are most commonly utilized in vehicles and portable machinery.
Typically, a piston moves up the cylinder and compresses the fuel mixture within the cylinder known as the Compression stroke. As the piston moves near or is at top dead center (TDC), the spark plug ignites the fuel mixture in the cylinder known as the Power stroke. The expansion from combustion forces the piston down in the cylinder transferring power to the drivetrain. Overtime, adjustment to the ignition timing is required due to replacement of timing belts/chains, spark plugs, distributor caps, and other ignition related components. This is part of a tune up that a vehicle technician will perform during servicing of the vehicle.
A timing light gun is often used to make adjustment to the initial ignition timing, check ignition timing advance curve, and determine rotations per minute (rpm) of the engine. As discussed further below, a light will flash from the timing light gun when the spark plug in cylinder one is fired during the Power stroke. Timing light guns only have certain adjustments that are included by the manufacturer and cannot be customized by the technician. Additionally, timing light guns store the diagnostic data locally and do not send the data to a remote location.
It is desirable to provide a method and system that includes a customizable wireless timing light for use by a technician and the ability to send diagnostic information remotely.